If Only
by stream of tears
Summary: slight songfic more like 4 lines Kagome leaves the group to go to a clearing alone to think for a while, but what happens when none other than Sesshomaru makes an appearance? SessKag  No Flames and review please! rated t just because i am lazy:D Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the song If Only, which is off of the movie Holes. The only thing I own is the plot.

**Author****'s Note: ** Ok this idea has been sitting in the back of my mind for a while now and I just felt the urge to write a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. I'm not sure if I like it or not but it'll do for now just to satisfy my Sess/Kag story craving :D. so ya enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was walking through the woods at twilight; it was just her and her thoughts. _Inuyasha I hope __you're__ happy with the choice you made. _ She thought to herself as she remembered how she caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together again. Sure it hurt her heart to see that the man she loved ( or in this case half demon) was never going to love her back. But then again that's how love works sometimes, it can either make you or break you, and in Kagome's case it broke her. It broke her good, but she realized that in order for her heart to heal, in order for her to move on, she had to let him go. Although it pained her to think about it she knew that it had to be done.

Kagome moved through the dense underbrush of the forest. A few crickets were chirping and small rustlings disturbed the dry grass that surrounded some of the trees, _just squirrels._ Kagome thought to herself as she moved into a small clearing. Kagome loved this clearing. She had discovered it when she had yelled at Inuyasha and she needed to get away, she had stumbled through the forest until she had fallen into the clearing. There was a lake in the middle of it, so calm and peaceful, serene. It reflected the light of the full moon in the middle of its calm waters. There was a tree that had started to bend toward the waters, it's long branches just touching the top of the surface. The branches sort of created a little cave, a cave of branches, that hid Kagome from sight whenever she thought she sensed a demon presence nearby. She liked to come here and think, the atmosphere gave off that soothing 'you're safe here' feeling, she loved that feeling since she had gone so long without it (it had been almost 2 weeks since she last saw her mom). Kagome sat down at the lakes edge and stared at the moon's reflection on the water. She just sat there, until all of a sudden she started to sing, softly at first but then her voice grew louder.

If only, If only the woodpecker sighs,

The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies.

And the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,

He cries to the moon, if only, if only.

She continued to repeat this song. Unaware of the presence that was silently sneaking up behind her. Finally after several more minutes of singing Kagome trailed off. This time instead of looking at the reflection of the moon, she looked up into the sky and saw the real moon. Not a reflection, not an imitation, just the real moon. She sighed in contentment, and just voicing her thoughts out loud she said,

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" She never expected an answer.

"Yes, it is always beautiful, but sometimes even the moon's beauty can be rivaled." A smooth, voice said from behind her. Kagome stiffened her body alert. She slowly swiveled her head to see who had snuck up behind her. She couldn't help but gasp as her eyes widened as she saw who stood behind her. It was Sesshomaru.

_Oh god, what is he doing here? I hope he doesn't plan on killing me, if he is then what do I do? I don't have anything to fight back with!_ As Kagome's thoughts scrambled around trying to think of what to do she didn't notice when Sesshomaru turned his head down from the moon to her. He studied her, he noticed that she didn't move, she looked frozen. And there was a strange look on her face, as if she were confused, determined, and scared all at the same time. Sesshomaru smiled lightly at this._ Humans are amusing, especially this human….._ He thought.

Kagome (having finally sorted her thoughts) focused her eyes on Sesshomaru who was (before she spaced out) staring up at the moon, but now she found his amber eyes trained on her. Kagome felt her breath catch. _What is he going to __do_? She questioned herself, but the thing she was wondering about the most was why he was looking at her with such a look of curiosity and amusement combined. He was the Ice Prince, he never showed any emotion. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't get her voice to work, she instead she just closed her mouth and stared straight back into those eyes.

Sesshomaru, seeing as how apparently the miko's voice wasn't going to work chuckled slightly (kagome couldn't hear it) and moved toward her. Kagome saw Sesshomaru start to walk over to where she was, she knew she should run, get away from him as fast as she can but for some reason she didn't feel threatened. She had the feeling that he wasn't going to hurt her, so she didn't do anything. _Strange this human is_ Sesshomaru thought as he moved slowly over to Kagome, _her aura gave off the feeling of distress when I moved near but now that is gone……….strange._ He thought.

"Do not worry miko, I will not harm you." He said as he stood less than 3 feet away from her. Kagome just nodded her head.

"I know." She replied. Kagome turned her head back to the lake. Sesshomaru watched her move her eyes from the reflection of the moon in the water and the moon up in the sky. She did this a few more times before she glanced back at him. Seeing him still standing there she quickly averted her eyes back to the lake. Sesshomaru closed the distance between them and sat down next to her. Kagome felt him move, she thought he was leaving, but what she didn't expect was for him to come and sit down next to her._ What is he doing? I thought he couldn't stand humans! And I'm a priestess too, all demons are supposed to hate priestesses, oh no what am I going to do?_ She questioned herself inside her head. Sesshomaru watched the young girl's emotions fly across her face so rapidly if he had blinked he probably would have missed them all.

"Tell me miko, what are you doing out here in this clearing without your weapons or my insolent half brother?" he questioned her, partly to break the silence that had wrapped around them and partly because he was curious. Ever since he had first laid eyes on this human girl when he battled Inuyasha at their father's grave site, she had intrigued him. No one has ever gotten that emotion out of him before, so he was curious as to why she, a human miko, was able to do that.

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru's question. She turned to gape at him, surprised that he actually was speaking to her, bad move. Kagome found herself captive in the gaze of Sesshomaru, Gold eyes clashed with Blue, Kagome found herself entranced by his eyes, and she felt compelled to answer.

"I come out here to think and to get away from all of the things back at camp, that and Inuyasha………is………busy at the moment." Kagome finally managed to say. Hurt clearly showing in her eyes, but none showed in her voice. If Sesshomaru had not been looking directly into her eyes he would not have known about her hurt. _What did my __idiot__ brother do this time?_ He questioned himself. Sesshomaru nodded and turned his gaze to the lake.

Kagome, thankful to be let free from his gaze, turned her eyes back to the lake, just as Sesshomaru had done. They sat in a somewhat comfortable silence (somewhat comfortable meaning that she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but still he was the Lord Sesshomaru) before Kagome knew she needed to break it with a question of her own.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?" she asked, casually glancing out of the corner of her eye, gauging his reaction. His reaction was not one she expected.

"I was merely passing through when I saw you walking in the woods; it is dangerous in the woods especially at night. Many demons would kill you simply because you are a miko, an unarmed miko at that." He said as he continued to look at the lake. By now Kagome was a little irritated.

"why do you care? You should be happy that I was unarmed, and that demons want to kill me, that way I'm just one less human for you to deal with, especially when I am hanging around your brother!" the last part coming out a bit sharper then intended she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her face. She would not cry in front of Sesshomaru, she would not cry. Sesshomaru whipped his head toward her when she started to yell at him. There were so many emotions mixed in her eyes that he was becoming dizzy.

"why do I care?" he repeated, making sure that he had heard her question correctly. Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru's eyes hardened for a moment before turning to her again, eyes not so hard.

"I do not know." He said. Kagome was coming up with retorts in her head to what he would say but she had nothing to retort back to 'I do not know' so she just gaped at him before turning back to the lake.

"I see." She murmured. Sesshomaru studied her. The beams of light the moon was sending off cascaded around her making her hair shine and her skin seem to glow. Her eyes, when she looked at the lake seemed all the more blue and when she turned to look at the moon her eyes seemed to shine more so then they do on a daily basis. _For __a human she is not as bad as _some_ of__ the others. _Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshomaru?" came the quiet voice of the miko seated next to him. He moved slightly to face her more to show that he was listening.

"Earlier you said that even the moons beauty can be rivaled, what do you mean?" she asked, innocent blue eyes turning to his gold ones.

"what I meant by that was that sometimes things that can seem ordinary and normal, can sometimes match or even surpass things that seem otherworldly or not normal. Take the moon for example. People say that the moon is the most beautiful thing to ever appear in the world, however there are some things that can surpass that beauty." He explained. Kagome contemplated what he said.

"I suppose that that makes sense." She said, nodding her head in understanding.

"Do you know of anything that rivals the moon's beauty?" she questioned him._ If I don't ask him now I may never get an answer out of him._ She thought.

"Yes, yes I do." Sesshomaru said, his eyes never moving from her face, Kagome seemed to notice this for a slight blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Well, what is it?" she pressed._ Please just answer_. She thought silently, although she would probably never admit it, she enjoyed this little conversation she was having with Sesshomaru; it was quite a relief from the arguments she has with Inuyasha._ Might as well say it now_, Sesshomaru thought.

"you." He stated so bluntly that it took Kagome by so much surprise that she literally froze in place._ Did he just say me?_ She questioned.

"Wha…..what?" she said breathless. Sesshomaru waited until he locked eyes with her, so she would know the truth in his words, before he started to speak.

"Ever since I battled Inuyasha at our father's grave you have intrigued me. No one has ever been able to do that, especially for this amount of time." He said, Kagome's eyes widening slightly.

"after some time I began to follow your small group in hopes of finding out why you intrigued me so. When I found no answer that only infuriated me and motivated me to do more to satisfy my curiosity. But after I had been watching you for at least a month, I found myself enjoying the conversations you had with Sango and Miroku. I enjoyed the way you treated that little Kitsune like he was your own son even though you are a human miko and he a young fox demon. I also saw how Inuyasha treated you, how he would argue with you and hurt you so much that you would go running only to go back later on. I have seen how you cry at night when Inuyasha leaves to go and see that priestess Kikyo." At the mention of Kikyo Sesshomaru saw a tinge of hurt and sadness enter Kagome's eyes.

"I don't know why, but I felt compelled to follow you everywhere, to make sure that no harm came to you. I admit I could not protect you from Inuyasha, but while you slept and while you were out walking I was always nearby, seeing that nothing harmed you. Of course that confused me even more, I had many nights filled with headaches because I could not figure out how you had done this to me and why I was following you." Sesshomaru shook his head recalling the memory.

"But I think I know now what happened to me, because I have witnessed it myself, among humans that is, and some demons." He said quietly, almost too quietly for if kagome hadn't of been paying attention she would have missed it.

"What is it?" she asked. Holding her breath for his answer. Sesshomaru's eyes softened so much they seemed like liquid honey instead of hard gold. He moved closer to her, so close that if she leaned forward she would bump into his chest. Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered in her ear……………..

"Love." He said, then he drew back to watch her reaction. Kagome was shocked, then confused, and then happy all at the same time but then a thought crossed her mind. _Wait love? Does that mean love for me?_ As soon as this thought completed she gasped and looked into molten eyes, and there she found the answer to her question. Yes it was love for her.

"Sesshomaru, when you say love do you mean love for me?" she questioned. Even though she knew it was true she needed to hear it, oh god she needed to hear it. Sesshomaru heard her question, but he also seemed to sense her thoughts. He held her gaze and said.

"Love, Kagome, Love for you." At this Kagome smiled, did she dare hope? That maybe her heart could be safe with Sesshomaru? For a while now Kagome had taken a liking to the demon lord. The way he was always so cold and distant to everyone but yet he tolerated Jaken, and he took care of that human girl Rin for years made her curious as to whether he was truly made of 'ice' as others said or if he really had a heart. She now knew the latter to be true. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the demon in front of her, careful not to hit his armor, her warm arms encircled him in a warm embrace.

To say Sesshomaru was shocked would not give him the credit his face deserved. He was immensely overwhelmed, the shock of her hugging him, the surprise that he had actually admitted that he loved her and now hope, hope that maybe she could love him back. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close in the clearing, everything was silent as if every animal stopped what it was doing in order to give the two embracing each other in the clearing a moment to themselves. Kagome pulled away, a hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Are you sure Sesshomaru? That you could love a human like me?" she questioned. The next thing she knew she was pressed against Sesshomaru's chest again.

"How could you think that?" he questioned her. To this, Kagome had no answer.

"I fell in love with you because of you! You being yourself. When I began to follow you even before I fell in love, I didn't care that you were human and I sure as hell don't care now!" he said his voice rough with emotion. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes, she did nothing to stop them spilling. Sesshomaru smelled her tears.

"kagome why do you cry?" he asked pulling her away so he could look at her face, worry in his eyes thinking that he did something wrong. Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm crying because I'm happy Sesshomaru, I'm happy that you love me because…………..I love you to!" she cried as more tears ran down her cheeks. It amazed Sesshomaru how someone could cry and smile at the same time. He leaned down and stopped her tears by pressing his lips below each eye. Finally as her tears stopped he leaned his forehead against hers. Just enjoying the feeling of her being close to him, her breath mingling with his own, it gave him a sense of completion, one that he had never had before but was sure glad that he had it now. He pulled back from kagome reluctantly.

"You should return to your friends before they begin to worry." He said sadly, he didn't want her to go but he knew it was for the best that their meeting ended for the night.

"But how do I know if I'm going to see you again? I do I know you won't forget about me?" kagome asked desperately, she didn't want her heart broken again. Sesshomaru saw the worry and pain in her eyes and knew that she was thinking about Inuyasha, and how he had thrown away her love for that of a dead woman. Sesshomaru bent down and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss, and nor was it meaningless, because to kagome that simple gesture of affection from 'the ice prince' meant more to her then anything. When they pulled away Sesshomaru said.

"I will never leave you. I will always be in the shadows watching over you and protecting you until the time is right to reveal ourselves. If you ever need anything, I'll be around, I will never be too far." He said, a promise held in his voice. Thankfully Kagome heard it; she smiled, nodded, and stood up.

"Until next time, Sesshomaru." She said smiling as she turned to leave. Sesshomaru just nodded with a smile on his face. Before Kagome left she turned around to see Sesshomaru looking at her.

"I love you." She said as she turned and walked out of the clearing back to where the group was camped for the night. She almost didn't hear Sesshomaru's whispered reply but hear it she did and her heart leapt.

"I love you too, Kagome."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** And there you have it. So please review and let me know what you think. :D and please no flames :D

Ttfn!


End file.
